A Different Weakness
by Ronin24
Summary: DeathStroke has a score to settle with Nightwing, so he decides to hit him where it hurts most. Through someone else. And Thats only one Problem on Dick's list of problems...
1. Chapter 1: Wake up

**Hey everyone! I got a new story here! This ones only going to be 4 or 5 chapters, but hopefully its still gonna be good. This is just the prologue, and the real story will be up soon. For now enjoy!**

* * *

Bludhaven General Hospital

[December 31, 2015 23:50]

I don't know what to say.

I don't know how to say it.

I hurt her terribly.

We always tried to be their for one and other over the last few years.

She had saved my life countless times just like I had saved hers.

We trusted each other with our lives.

Now I'm sitting in hospital next to her bedside wondering if she'll make it into the night.

Zatanna.

I buried my hands into my face. This is all my fault.

Well I guess I cant take all the credit. Deathstroke and Huntress were involved in…what am I saying?

She got hurt because of me.

Because I let Huntress go too far.

Because I let Deathstroke get too close to her.

Yep, I basically let everyone stomp on me and she paid the price.

I took her hand.

It was cold.

Her face was bruised, and she had a gash on her shoulder.

How? How could I have let her get involved.

Why did she have to show up at the worst time?

While I take the responsibility I was angry at the Huntress.

She was so forward, and she could make a bad situation easily not just turn worse, but become the worst possible kind of situation. I let her go that far. I guess im as responsible as she is, but I already knew that.

Why would Zatanna even come see me tonight?

She was supposed to be at the leagues induction party.

She decided to join the league when Dr. Fate nominated her for it.

It surprised all of us when she accepted.

She seemed shocked when I declined to be in the league after Batman nominated me.

I was amazed that Batman actually thought enough of me to induct me into the Justice League. The truth is I have no desire to be in the League.

Ever since we formed the team I lost almost complete interest.

By the time I became Nightwing the interest was gone. I had become independent, and made the team my own. I was happy.

Zatanna wanted to be in the league.

She wanted to be closer to Dr. Fate, maybe work up some spells on how to take off his helmet.

Now she might never get the chance to even be in the league.

I don't care how long fate has been possessing his body.

Zatara will never forgive me, the team will never forgive, but worst of all if something happens to Zatanna I'll never forgive myself. Even, Zatanna, if she wakes up may never forgive me. I squeezed her hand gently. Come on Z. Live. Come back to us...Please. Hate me. Scream at me. Whatever. Just open your eyes. I sat in the hospital room recalling all the mistakes I made that eventually lead up to this…

* * *

**What do you think. Let me Know (review if possible) and Ill try to get the next chapter up, and finish my other young justice story as well My thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2: I screw up Big time

Dick's POV

Bludhaven [December 31, 2015 21:50]

Sometimes you have to look at something really hard to appreciate its beauty.

I guess im finding that out by looking at falling snow. Though in fairness to myself I never really got a chance to pay attention to little things like this. When I was a kid my parents always tried to spend the winter in florida, and as robin their really wasn't much time to watch falling snow.

I sat perched on a gargoyle on the city's tallest buildings. A classic perch for us "Bat-guys". It was quiet. Truthfully its been quiet every night since the 23rd. It gave me a little hope.

It made me think that if this city could set aside all the crap for just 8 days, then maybe one day we can set it aside forever. But that's along time away. For now all the crap is why im here.

It's why Nightwing is here

. I leaped from the balcony and looked straight down as the pavement rushed up to meet me. I had no intention of meeting the pavement however so I grappled up swinging to a nearby building.

I heard a male shout for help and spied him in an alley. Seven guys, an unusually big gang. Not that it matters to me. I can take them all out. 7 guys seven seconds.

My mind played the scene through my head (Ever seen "Sherlock Holmes when he sizes up his opponent? Same concept.).

First throw a batarang at a thug then throw a gas pellet.

Block another thugs blind punch, and break his arm.

Pull out escrima sticks and parry the next's thugs slash with a knife.

After parry hit the knife out of his hand with one escrima stick, and use the other escrima stick to break the thugs jaw.

The next thug will uppercut , but block it and deliver a kidney punch to his stomach.

When the next guy comes at you in rage use escrima stick to trip him causing him to fall flat on his face.

The smoke will have cleared by now and the last guy with a bat will come at you.

Throw an escrima at his knees to trip him.

Finally Break his nose by slamming the other stick against it.

In short the total time is 7 seconds.

Physical recovery time for each guy?

Six weeks.

Psychological recovery?

Six months. I ended the scene in my head. I set the timer to seven seconds then proceeded with my plan. I threw a batarang at the first thug knocking him out. I threw the smoke pellets and flipped down in the center of the action. A thug punched blindly, but I blocked it and broke his arm.

I pulled out my escrima sticks and parried an incoming knife perfectly. I bat it out of his hand and broke his jaw. The next guy came running at me and I used a stick to trip him, making him fall on his face.

The final guy came at me with a bat, I bashed his knee making him trip then using a stick broke his nose. I checked the timer. 8 seconds? Come on. One second off. I looked at the man who was mugged, but he had already gone. I watched the falling snow, feeling pretty good about myself. There was just something magical about busting a mugging on new years eve. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I looked around me and suddenly felt lonely.

I hadn't spent a New Years alone in… I cant even remember. Up until I becae Robin and moved out, Batman and I would go on patrol, and when it was ten minutes to midnight we would grapple to get a front row seat of the ball dropping. For the coming of 2014 the team had a party. It was epic. None of us went home till five in the morning.

Some of us even passed out. Last year was kinda quiet.

Last year Artemis and Wally came to visit.

I thought about calling them up, but given the way things were between Wally and I…given the plan we already established with Kaldhur…I don't think he wants to spend anymore time with me than he has to. It was kinda sad. This year I felt pretty alone.

I considered a couple of people to call actually. Bruce had a charity to go to, Tim was with his dad, Conner was…Brooding about his breakup with M'gann (Believe me you do not want to be around a brooding kryptonian. Not fun), Kaldhur…Well I guess now that he's "working" with black manta I cant exactly just call him up to hangout.

Barbara (Batgirl) was with her dad, and Zatanna was at the Leagues induction party

. I was happy for her. She made it!

The Justice League is the highest you can go. It's an Honor to be chosen by any leaguer.

Part of me was happy, but part of me wished she could stay on the team with me…and the other members of course.

I looked around as if one of my friends would just pop out, but they didn't. Man I need to get a dog or something. I walked out of the alley then saw something a little out of the ordinary.

On top of the building to the right of me there was a woman dangling a man off the side of a building by his leg. I whipped out binoculars and saw that the man was "Fish Eddie" a notorious mobster who controls this part of town. Arms trading, drug trading, you name it, and Eddie sells it.

I looked at the woman and recognized her instantly.

It was Helena Bertenelli, the Huntress.

She's 18 studying to be a grade school teacher, and she's a …former romantic interest of mine.

Batman doesn't approve of her methods. Unlike the rest of us she is perfectly fine with killing our enemies.

She also has a general disgust for mobsters , because a mob family murdered her parents. As she was making very clear right now, she was showing Eddie her distain for him, and people like him. I watched as she continued loosening her grip on his ankle. Eventually she let him go. I hesitate for a millisecond. Why was I trying to save this loser? Would the Bludhaven be a poorer place with Fish Eddie as a street pizza? Probably not, but I hope I never find out. At least not on my watch.

I tackled Eddie into the snow breaking his fall. I knocked him out and grappled up the building.

"What do you think your doing Huntress?" I demanded tackling her to the ground as soon as I reached her.

"What does it look like Nightwing? She snarled back at me pushing me off her.

I'm doing what you and Batman don't have the courage to do! I'm bringing justice to a city without it!" She leapt up and tried to pounce on me.

"Killing random mobsters isn't justice!" I snapped at her blocking her pounce.

She saw it coming however, and grabbed my neck dragging me down. I laid on top of her and we glared at each other (Looks bad right?). "This isn't a game Helena. I finally said using her real name.

I cant stand beside and watch you kill somebody, even if that somebody is Fish Eddie.

That's not how I work." She stopped glaring at me, but sighed in frustration. "I know that. She said almost pouting. But I thought you understood." Understood what Her passion for revenge? Yes I do but I wont indulge it. "I do understand Helena, but that doesn't mean I'll be part of it. Your brand of justice is too violent, and crazed Helena and- I never got to finish my sentence. I guess she was trying to shut me up by…kissing me.

Why does this always happen to me? Seriously! I wasn't even enjoying it (well maybe I was a little bit)! If I had known what was gonna happen next I would have just kept my distance from her in the beginning. "Nightwing?" I heard a voice crack on the other side of the roof.

I looked up and knew things were gonna be bad.

Zatanna was staring at me and Huntress. Her had a kaleidoscope of emotions in them. Anger, sorrow, hurt, disgust.

I got to my feet quickly and tried to explain myself, but how could I? "Z, this isn't what it looks." I tried, but she looked away. "Yes it is." Huntress said contradicting me.

I glared at her for a second, then switched back to Zatanna. "Z, I swear I didn't…." She spun around angrily. "sregit kcatta gniwtghin!" Angry tigers started flailing their claws at me, though I cant blame them.

As soon as they vanished, and turned into pigeons Zatanna was long gone. I cursed. What was Zatanna doing here?

I jumped off the building deciding two things. There is nothing between me and Huntress any more, and I had to do everything in my power to convince Zatanna that wasn't anything. I cared about her way more than the Huntress. That was certain.

And I was going to do everything to make it up to her.

* * *

**Did u like it? let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:Slade Hurts Z and I get angry

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bludhaven [December 31, 2015 22:12]**

Deathstroke watched his prey from afar

. He watched as she ran against wind like she was running from a monster.

But that's not what She was running From and he knew it.

Yes, he had witnessed the whole scene and he had to admit it was soap opera material.

Nightwing should have gotten his own reality show.

His lips formed into a cruel smile as he admired his targets beauty.

He was desperate to get even with Nightwing after they ran into one another in Bialya last time, and Nightwing destroyed a weapons smuggling operation.

He was going to get alot of money from that racket, but thanks to the bat brat that plan was turned to ashes.

He looked at Zatanna and his lips formed a cruel smile again. He was going to get even with that brat.

One way or another.

**Zatannas POV**

**Bludhaven [December 31 2015 22:15]**

What can I say?

A broken heart can make you run far. Far from your problems.

Its supposed to make things easier, but it really doesn't. It makes it much much worse. I ran farther away ignoring the cold, and the icy wind.

It howled angrily at me mocking me for running away. What did I just see? And why did I react the way i did? Maybe it's because I thought I wasn't out of place, Despite being a horribleplace full of crime,drugs and other repulsive things I always thought I had a second home here.

Because of Nightwing.

Maybe because I though we had something.

Guess I was kidding myself. I mean I guess I'm pretty replaceable in his mind.

I mean I'm not with him for a few days and he's making out with other girls on New Years eve.

Listen to me

. I sound like a bitter girlfriend.

Were not even technically together. Why should I be like this? It's not fair to him, but at the same time its not fair to me. Do icare about a man who doesn't care about me?

Is that it? I didn't think it was, but ive been wrong before.

I rubbed my eyes and studied the falling snow. i suddenly wished i was the snow.

If I was I could see anything. Could I see him? And if I could what would I see?

Him laughing at me? Him crying? Who knows. I sighed.

He's going to have to make it up to me I thought to myself, but I knew he would.

He's the kind of person that would.

I might as well find him knowing that. Maybe if I'm feeling better I can apologize for the tigers.

The key word in that sentence being maybe. Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a shadow on the rooftop above me.

Was Nightwing stalking me?

What was he waiting for?

"etativel." I whispered levitating my self to the building.

When I reached the top i realized the shadow was coming from the back of the building.

"Nightwing?" I asked slowly coming toward the figure.

"We need to talk, and you better have a good explanation for- It wasn't Nightwing.

It was hardly a man all.

Deathstroke, the most dangerous man on earth launched forward to me causing me to step Back several feet.

I was about to freeze him when Deathstroke punched me directly below the rib cage. I clutched my stomach knowing what was going to happen next.

I vomited blood violently on the ground, unable to speak.

I stepped back a few more steps, and I fell of the building.

I've never been so happy to smell the stench of garbage when a dumpster cushioned my landing.

It took me too long to recover because Deathstroke jumped from the building like a hawk swooping down to grab his prey. Instinctively I shut the dumpster door thinking that would keep me safe. Looking back on it I feel stupid.

All I did was trap myself.

Deathstroke used his insanely powerful sword to cut open the steel door of it I managed to leap out landing on my stomach. Deathstroke leaped up, and flipped in front of me.

I looked up, and saw the man that wasn't even a man, or didn't act like one at least. Deathstroke. Slade Wilson. The most dangerous man in the earth.

The man whose skills were on par with batman.

He looked at me and grinned. "You know I've been thinking of ways to torture your boyfriend since he messed up my smuggling operation last month. What better way then to kill you Or maybe you could be leverage?"

Anger welled up like a balloon inside me.

"He's not my boyfriend! I shouted, And I am Not leverage! Teckajthgiarts dnib-

He grabbed my neck before I could finish my sentence, and slammed me into a wall.

"That little stunt is going to cost you a rib." He punched me in the ribs vand their was a snap at my side.

I screamed in pain, as the pain at my side got sharper and sharper. I tried to fight him off, but he punched me in the face, and threw me to the ground.

I picked myself up and instinctively tried to come up with the strength to muster my strength to use a spell. I was about to turn his lungs to fire, but instead I felt the most unimaginable pain in my life. Deathstroke took out his sword and slashed at me hitting my shoulder.

I clutched my shoulder in intense pain I wanted to cry out in pain, but I won't give Slade the satisfaction. I don't know when he got behind me. I didn't even see him move.

He grabbed me and held a damp rag to my face. Chloroform. I fought desperately but Slade had an iron grip. " Don't worry woman.

He sneered at me. Your more useful alive than as a corpse." I slowly gave in to the effects of the drug and fell unconscious.

Wherever Nightwing was I hope he would come soon. I needed him.

**Dicks POV**

**Bludhaven [December 31, 2015 22:35]**

I dropped from a building, and grappled to a building.

I flipped up and looked up at the moon. I made a mistake. I don't know how else to say it.

I walked on a telephone line like a tightrope line.

What was i gonna say to her once I found her? The truth is too complicated, and never mind what Huntress would say if she found out. Seriously what did I ever see in her?

Do I attract the pyschos? I need to get a love life!

Worry about your love life later Grayson. Find heart-broken magician first.

I was glad to see Z, but acter what just happened i wished she wasnt here.

I also wanted to know why she wasnt with the league. Was she trying to see me?

I don't know. All o know is I have to find her and convince her this was a mistake.

I flipped down the fire escape of the building,and I heard a laugh. An evil laugh.

I looked up and I saw Deathstroke on another building dangling A dazed Zatanna.

I watched in horror as he let her go. I found myself reliving when I caught fish Eddie.

Worse , i was flashing back to the fall of my parents This time was different.

This time I wouldn't just stand their and watch someone I care about die.

This time I was much more gentle and caring with her.

I caught her before she hit the ground.

She opened her eyes, and she looked at me.

I looked at her. We locked eyes and I tried to think of something to say to her .

To justifie all that was happening.

I just couldnt think of anything. Her eyes were full of physical and mental pain, and frustration.

Her look was obvious, a plead for help.

I wanted to say im sorry, but the words couldnt come out of my mouth.

It was just too hard. I had so much self-anguish i coudnt say anything.

She looked at me with a wince of painbefore falling unconscious.

I embraced her maybe as a pre-apology. May be when this is over i can apologize for real.

I called an ambulance and pulled out an emergency blanket and wrapped her in it ( yes I carry a blanket around. Shut up !).

I clenched my first in hatred. Deathstroke is going to pay, and i was going to make him. For Her.

I looked up at Slade and became full of rage.

I cared to much about Z to let this happen to her.

There is nothing could about Zatanna getting hurt except blame myself.

And kick Deathstrokes ass.

I pulled out my escrima sticks and Deathstroke pulled out two knives. I,grappled up and we clashed.

For my sake, For Zatannas sake, I'm going to hurt Deathstroke so bad he's going to wish it was Batman doing it.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and prepare for an epic fight of epic epicness: Deathstroke V.S Nightwing. See you next time!**

**Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge, and Forgiveness

**Hey! I'm sorry for my lack of updating, but now im back! Heres the conclusion of this story. Deathstroke V.S Nigthwing! Whose gonna win? find out! Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

Dick's POV

Bludhaven [December 31, 2015 22:40]

I'm tired.

Im cold,and I'm angry.

Not exactly the best combination. Deathstroke charged at me with a punch. I blocked it only to be hit with another punch.

As i was forced backward Deathstroke chuckled. Anger sent a jolt through me and I sprung back up and Hit him with a round house kick knocking him off balance.

feeling lucky i tried for another kick, but this time he was ready. More than ready in fact. He blocked the kick and slashed me in the chest with his sword.

The shock and force of the sword slash gave him an opening to kick me in the chest sending me flying back and into a brick chimney.

I fell to ground withering in pain and anguish. The cut wound wasn't deep, but that doesn't mean it didnt hurt like hell.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen eh Nightwing?" He said walking towards me, scraping the sword against the top of the building. You should be proud of your girlfriend by the way. She fought hard.

He stomped on my stomach cracking two ribs as he did it.

Much harder than you."

I about ready to kick Deathstroke off the roof top, but I was seeing double so i couldnt even tell which one was the right one. I knew if this kept up I would be pushing up Daisies in no time.

I had to even the odds. Give myself a little breathing room.

Slade sure as hell wasn't going to give it to me. I rolled over to prevent him stomping on me again. I threw gas pellets and ducked around the roof top.

Deathstroke simply took me hiding as a game.

"Oh we're playing hide and seek Little bird? " He mocked.

"Fine by me."

I silently slipped throughout the roof top to prevent him seeing me. Once again he continued to mock me.

"Have you stooped so low that you've accepted the darkness as your ally little bird? He took a few steps forward. "But have you forgotten an important fact? You and your mentor adopted the dark.I was born in it."

I finally grew tired and impatient of him monologuing and jumped out of the shadows to pounce on him.

He saw me coming though and grabbed my arm, lifted me over his head, and slammed me down to the ground, leaving cracks in it.

I coughed out red liquid, which I recognized as blood, and starting losing my concentration.

Deathstroke rushed me and nearly took off my head with his sword.

I staggered back wards, completely off my game wondering how the hell I was going to survive against this guy.

I got to my feet as quickly as I could only to be swept off my feet and fall flat on my back again. I wasn't just in intense pain anymore, I was completely frustrated. Deathstroke was kicking the crap out of me, and I was letting him.

Damn. I can't do this. I can't... no. I promised my self I would beat him. I promised Z. It can't end like this. I won't let it end like this.

I pulled out my escrima sticks and rushed Slade, fueled only by rage. The next thing I knew i was overpowering him.

Every time he tried to get back on offense I just beat him down sending him back on defense. It was nothing short of a miracle. I finally slammed a stick down on his head. And jumped on his back.

"Hey Slade. I said pulling out a wing-ding. Don't blink." On total instinct, I stabbed him in his bad eye.

Deathstroke is blind in one eye, and wears his eyepatch on that eye, so a stab wound there would be really painful

. He yelled in rage, and pain and flipped me off his back, and grabbed my neck. "I'll kill you!" he said in blind rage.

I took advantage of his obliviousness, and kicked him off me and jumped at him. I grabbed his neck and stared at his raging eyes.

"Why did you target Zatanna Slade?" He looked at me and chuckled as blood trickled down his nose. "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!" I shouted at him.

He began speaking in short breaths. "To… Hit…you…where…it hurts." He laughed like crazy. Blind rage fueed my next actions.

I used my escrima stick to hit his legs, arms, and face. I stopped myself realizing if I continued I might kill him.

I stopped considering how that my not be the worst thing in the world. However I would never let Slade be the reason I become a killer. Luckily he was more advance so even though

I hit him hard enough to crush a human skull, it only felt like a knockout punch. I stood there admiring myself for beating down one of the most dangerous me in the world.

I realized I was being arrogant and foolish thinking he would stay this way for long. I pulled out my JLA communicator (Being the team leader and all I'm an unofficial member so I get a communicator) and was about to call for a few leaguers to help me clean up.

I was in no shape to go another round with Slade by myself, and Batman definitely has more experience dealing with him than I do.

Just as I got connected to the watch tower the communicator lost the connection,and I was greeted by a blinding light. Before I could react someone pushed me off the building and I landed on top of car.

My uniforms armor cushioned my fall.

But that wasn't what I was worried about.

I watched as a helicopter with a spotlight flew away from the building,and into the night sky. By the time I got back up the building Slade was long gone, probably in the helicopter.

I cursed.

The most dangerous man in the world caught and I let him slip right under my nose. I wanted to go out and search for him, but then I realized I had more important things to do than look for him.

I Leaped and ran to Rabe memorial hospital.

I figured that's where the ambulance took her considering it was pretty much the only hospital in Bludhaven. As I finally made it to the building next to the hospital I felt someone was behind me.

I was in no shape to fight, but I sure as hell wasn't going to just let them sneak up on me. I pulled an escrima stick out, but put it down when I realized who it was.

"What are you doing here? The Huntress asked. Looking for your girlfriend?"

Her voice was bitter, and disgusted.

In a strange way that made me more angry.

"I have nothing to say to you Helena. I said fed up with her giving me an attitude. Im not a verbal door mat you can just walk on when you want to."

When Helena saw how I was willing to bite back her gaze softened again.

Thats the thing about her.

She'll play rough until you do, and then she try's being soft.

"Nightwing, I…you seemed to think you have a future with her." She said knowing we were talking about Zatanna. "What about us…do you see a future there?

" I eyed her for a second. She was serious.

"I used to think about you and me." I said. "Now you'll always be one of my "what-if's"?" I looked at her, and I realized I might have hurt her.

I didn't mean it, but these things needed to be said.

"I can't help you Helena. I said. I wish I could but I don't think anyone can satisfy your thirst for veagence. I cant help you, and I wont be part of what your doing."

You want justice, when you want only want revenge.

She looked angry. "What's the difference?"

"You don't understand. I replied. I don't think you'll ever understand."

I turned around to see her jump off only saying

"I guess that's it then."

I stood there for a second watching her fly away. "I'm sorry Helena. I whispered. More than you'll ever know."

Dicks POV

Rabe Memorial, Bludhaven[December 31, 11:55]

All these memories just bring me back to this hospital room. I've been sitting here for 20 minutes waiting for her to wake up.

The doctors told me she's stable, but I'm not so sure.

I kept my hand on hers and sat there. Thinking about how I hurt two beautiful women tonight. Thinking about how I almost caught the most dangerous man in the world. Thinking about how I should be contacting the league, or the team.

I don't know what to do. I don't know how to explain myself to her when she wakes up. If she wakes up.

"Nightwing…" A soft voice whispered. I looked up and I realized Zatanna was waking up. "Z!" I said surprised. She pulled her hand out of mine I guess realizing that she was angry with me. "Zatanna… I… I don't know what to say."

She forced a smile. "The great Nightwing at a loss for words." She smirked.

"Z…I swear I know how it looked, but I wasn't…" She raised her hand shakily.

"Then what is your explantion? She asked coldly. What are you trying to say?" What was I trying to say? I knew.I just couldn't put it in words.

I began to say what I wanted to say as I heard people counting down for new years. "I'm sorry Zatanna. I'm sorry about what Huntress and I had, Im sorry Slade hurt you, and I'm sorry your in a hospital be-

As soon as the count hit Zero, Z brought me close and kissed me.

I hear people all around the city yelling Happy New Year. It was a new year.

We stayed that way for what seemed like forever. When I got an alert on my glove. It kept beeping until eventually I answered it.

"Nightwing…you there?" Robin asked. I answered. "Yeah what's up?"

"Clayface has escaped arkham city, and disappeared into the Gotham sewers. Batman wants the team on it."

I sighed. No rest for the heroes I guess. "I'll be right there Rob."

I looked at Z. "I need to go, and –

" Go. I'll heal myself and go back to the watch tower." I opened the window, and prepared to jump out.

"Take care Nightwing." Z said.

"Take care Z." I grappled away reflecting on what happened. How I almost got my self and my friend killed tonight. How she must have a heart of gold to forgive all the things that have happened to her.

How I have no idea if I ever going to really make things right with my friends.

I have a friend who hates me (Wally), a troubled romantic relationship with a pyscho (Huntress), and a friend whose pretending to be a bad guy (Aqualad). But I can live with it all tonight.

As I grappled away I listened to people sing "auld lang syne", and I felt at peace. I've got a million problems, but I can relax for now.

Now I'm just happy to be alive. Now it's New Years Eve. New beginnings, and new possibilities. When I have to deal with those problems…Well that's why I'm here.

Its why Nightwing's here.

* * *

**And thats it! What did you think? Let me know your thoughts. I would love to here what you liked, and what you did like! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
